Dyna Blade
by Silver Azure
Summary: Takes place during Dyna Blade from Kirby Superstar or Superstar Ultra...which ever! Kirby fights Dyna Blade because she was destroying crops, but he'll soon find out why she was doing it! OneShot, RATED K PLUS FOR VIOLENCE AND A SWEAR WORD. Hope ya R&R!


Being a single mother is hard; especially having to raise three hungry, bickering boys like I have but I love them to death. My firstborn Holt, the middle child Heath and my baby Bo, are the three most precious boys on the planet! On this morning however was going to be one I'd never forget, my boys were just waking up from their afternoon nap and wouldn't you know it…Holt and Heath were pecking at each other;

"Guys, guys stop it!" I yelled as I pulled them apart

Holt and Heath always went at it, I guess it's because of sibling rivalry but then again they never really went after Bo although sometimes Holt would tug at Bo sometimes but Heath and Holt would go after each other. Now feeding them is a different story, I know it's wrong but sometimes I'll raid crops just to feed my boys, now I know its thievery but what else am I gonna do? At least my boys aren't picky, heck they're just regular eating machines my boys are. I get scared leaving them alone to get food but Holt may be a baby but he is a toughie, and he's so cute when he gets angry how his cheeks puff up I love it!

"I'll be right back boys" I said before I left to get them food

Now I know what you're thinking; "You're leaving them alone? WOMAN, ARE YOU CRAZY?" to be blunt… No. My boys are quite responsible because they know I'll be bringing them back their dinner, I always make sure to get plenty of apples because they're Holt's favorite food, Heath loves corn and Bo loves tomatoes…at least they eat healthy! I spotted a farm and there were a lot of fresh crops which I swooped in and grabbed, and the farmer came out and he wasn't at all too pleased at me but it's for my boys, I'd rather tick a few people off than see my babies starve, as any good mother would. Carrying the food on my back was easy, and when I got to the nest…seeing their eyes light up as I laid the food right in front of them, then watching them eat really brought a tear to my eye because they all looked so cute doing so. Like said before, I know I made a whole lot of people angry but I have to feed my boys! Then…that one day that'll forever live in my heart; It was a warm summer day and I had just put the boys down for a nap, and I was going to take one myself because it was a long day and having to break up Holt and Heath from almost killing each other and Bo's crying whenever he sees his brothers fighting and having to feed them really is tiresome work. Anyways I was taking a snooze with the boys when all of a sudden I heard a noise, now I was on my guard because come on I gotta protect my boys from any harm as any good mother would do, I peered around for a minute or two but I didn't see a thing so I went back to sleep with the boys but then I heard that same noise again and I peered around again and there I saw him; it was Kirby…but at the time I didn't know who the pink puffball was. My first reaction was that he was a thief whose main mission was to either harm me or worse my boys, so I sprang into action! I charged right at him and I struck him good, but he fought back…he could actually breathe fire! Now that burnt but I was hell bent on protecting my boys so I just ignored the pain and fought back, I grabbed him and squeezed him with my claws and it did hurt him and I charged for him again and I struck him good but then he turned into a fireball and he seriously burnt me and he really did a number on me and I was defeated, I couldn't fight, I was weak and I saw to my horror him near my boys and he pushed them away.

"Boys…" I weakly muttered as my eyes began to close

It wasn't until a day later I found out Kirby's intentions wasn't to hurt my kids but he was sent because I was destroying everyone's crops and I found out he did them no harm, he took them to an apple tree where he fed them apples! He nursed me to health and he even taught my boys how to fly…now mind you I wanted to teach them flight but I was too weak, so Kirby did it for me. I was very thankful that Kirby fed my boys and taught them how to fly.

**[SWITCH TO 3****RD**** PERSON]**

"And that boys is the story of when you were babies" said Dyna Blade

Holt, Heath and Bo's mouths hit the floor when they heard the amazing tale of when they were babies

"Wow, who knew?" said Holt

"Man me and Holt were scrappers" joked Heath

"No wonder I get distraught when you two fight" said Bo

"Alright boys, time for sleep" said Dyna Blade as her and the boys cuddled up next to each other and went to sleep.

_(A/N) OK this fic was on my computer for a year now and I was always meaning to update it, so today of all days I figure I would. Now this story has nothing to do with the others that feature Holt, Heath and Bo. Also if you're wondering about any of this…well first off this story takes place during "Dyna Blade" From Kirby Superstar…or Superstar Ultra whichever one you prefer and Kirby breathing fire…that was his fire ability which I used to defeat Dyna Blade when I first played (and I still use it too!) Well I hope you enjoyed this quick little one shot!_


End file.
